


Distruzione

by harrymalfoypotter22



Series: Hearts of the Helpless [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Hurt Tony Stark, I might be breaking it some more, M/M, Mentioned Bucky - Freeform, Mentioned Steve Rogers, Not A Fix-It, Not Steve Friendly, So far feom being a fix it, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: We were pain and death and destruction.Distruzione is destruction in Italian.





	Distruzione

**Author's Note:**

> -Taking a break from my Teen Wolf story. I'll update sometime.
> 
> -Wow What About Me by Isac Elliot is actually written about Civil War.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Our relationship was like a **_supernova_**. It was beautiful and it was perfect and it was destruction at it's finest.  
It was like slow dancing in a burning building. It was fun in the moment, but in the end someone always gets hurt. I just thought that for once it wouldn't just be me.  
Seeing you with him was like Afghanistan all over again. It was **_shrapnel_** too close to my heart. It was a giant piece of metal lodged in my chest. It was **_freezing_** water and no air. It was knowing I couldn't save Yinsen.  
It was **_pain_** and it was **_death_** and it was **_destruction_**. You are the flame that burned this house down. You are the gasoline that caught aflame. You are the bulldozer that ran right over my heart. I knew it was only a matter of time, but I never thought it would be like this.  
I never thought it would be my mom. I never thought it would be old wounds being sliced open. I never thought it would be my father's shield in my chest. I never thought there would be metal in my chest again.  
Our relationship was a supernova and we have exploded, but there is a new star. There is a new star and you will never destroy me ever **_again_**.


End file.
